Stan Lee's Superhumans
Stan Lee's Superhumans is a television series that debuted on August 5, 2010 on the History Channel (now called History). It is hosted by Stan Lee and follows contortionist Daniel Browning Smith, "the most flexible man in the world", as he searches the globe for real-life superhumans - people with extraordinary physical or mental abilities. Episodes 'Season one' *'Electro Man: '''Daniel meets Rajmohan Nair of Kollam, India, who can withstand being shocked by electricity 30 times the amount that can kill an ordinary man; Scott Flansburg of San Diego, a "human calculator" who can perform complex arithmetic in his head; Juan Ruiz of Los Angeles, a blind man who can see the world around him bat-like echolocation; and Dennis Rogers of Houston; the "strongest man in the world." *'Killer Punch: Daniel meets Bob Munden of Las Vegas, the fastest and most accurate gunslinger alive; Finland's Timo Kaukonen, whose body can withstand near-boiling temperatures; Shi Yan Ming, a Shaolin monk who defected from China and who takes Bruce Lee's infamous "one-inch punch" to a new level; and Darren Taylor "Professor Splash" of Denver, who can survive a 35-foot belly flop into 1 foot of water. *'Hammer Head: '''Daniel meets Dean Karnazes of San Francisco, who can ignore extreme fatigue and ran 50 marathons in 50 states in 50days; John Ferraro of Boston, whose thick skull can withstand the blow of a sledgehammer; Chris Robinson of Edinburgh, Scotland who believes his dreams can predict the future; and Kenny Muhammad of New York City, "The Human Orchestra", who can mimic complex beatbox rhythms with his mouth. *'Human Speed Bump: 'Daniel meets Zamora the Torture King (a.k.a. Tim Cridland) of New York City, who skewers himself without feeling any pain or shedding blood; Derek Paravicini of London, England, a blind autistic man who can accurately recreate any piano piece after hearing it once; Jyothi Raj of Chitradurga, India who can scale walls with incredible speed and agility; and Tom Owen of Birmingham, Alabama, the man with the hardest muscles on Earth. *'Human Wolf: 'Daniel meets Patrick Musimu, of Bonaire who can free drive to nearly 700 feet and hold his breath for over 8 minutes; Miroslaw Magola of Brighton, England who allegedly exhibits telekinetic powers; Shaun Ellis of Devon, England who lives and communicates with wolves; and Eskil Ronningsbakken from Trondheim, Norway, who performs incredible feats of balance. *'Human Crash Test Dummy: 'Daniel meets Isao Machii of Osaka, a modern-day swordsman with such precise sword skills that he can cut a pellet in half; Dr. Norman Gary of Sacramento, California who can summon and control swarms of bees; Steve Santini of Cornwall, Ontario, Canada a fearless escape artist who shows ultimate body control when facing extreme danger; and Rusty Haight of Las Vegas, a daredevil "human crash test dummy" who drives himself into car wrecks at high speed. *'Rubber Band Man: 'Daniel meets Tim Friede of Fond du Lac, Wisconsin, a human guinea-pig who allows himself to be bitten by venomous snakes for medical research; Dan Meyer of Hartselle, Alabama, who is proclaimed to be one of the greatest sword swallowers in the world; Garry "Stretch" Turner of London, England whose rare medical condition gives him the World's stretchiest skin; and Yves Rossy of Geneva, Switzerland who flies with a high-tech, jet powered wing strapped to his back that is contrlled by precise movements of his body. *'Jaw Breaker: 'Daniel meets martial artist Tom Cameron of Chicago, the "Human Shot Gun" who claims to focus the power of "Chi" to deliver knockdown blows to opponents without touching them; Salim Haini of Marrakech, Morocco, whose incredible gastronomicl fortitude has earned him the title of the "Man who Eats Anything"; Ron White of Fort Worth Texas whose super mental focus allows him to memorize and recall complex information quickly, even while distracted; and Greg Poe, a test pilot from Florida who claims he can withstand up to 12g of force. 'Season two *'Unbreakable: '''Daniel meets Shaolin monk Hu Qiong of Kuala Lumpur whose body can resist spears to his throat and metal drills to his head; Chad Netherland in San Diego who can hold back a 500 HP car as well as two airplanes from takeoff; Dickinson Oppon from Ghana who has sperhuman control over his stomach, able to drink amounts of water that can normally be fatal to most people; and Byron Ferguson, a champion archer who demonstrates superior hand-eye coordination. *'Shark Master: Daniel goes to Wisconsin to meet Aaron Evans who is called "The Spring", who could be the greatest jumper in the world; Melchor Menor, the "Shins of Steel" who can break baseball bats in half with a single kick; to Kenichi from Japan who has the ability to sprint on all fours; and Mike Rutzen from Cape Town, South Africa who claims to be able to control sharks. *'''Yo Yo Ninja: In his quest to find people with real superpowers, Daniel Browning smith meets extraordinary individuals including the man with the strongest neck on the earth. *'Super Special: '''First Daniel is in Canada to meet Pat Poviliatis, the man who claims his hands are tough enough to withstand the jaws of a steel-toothed cougar trap. *'Human Shield:' Rene Richter says he has the strongest teeth on earth, capable of bending coins. But we we discover his strength lies in his jaw, which Renee says allows him to lift over 1000lbs. *'Steel Face: Daniel Browing Smith is in Vegas to meet Brian Jackson who blows up a hot water bottle until it explodes. Daniel takes Brian to a lung specialist to measure the power output and pressure of his lungs. He also meets a man who can pull a car with his eyelids, a man who can easily catch objects shot out of a pitching cannon, and Hiroki, a master nunchaku wielder who can hit a baseball from a pitching cannon with his nunchaku, twirl razorsharp sickle nunchaku while blindfolded, and hit objects with more force than the average nunchaku wielder. *'Spider Power: '''Randy Lewis claims to have found a way to copy spider-silk. Tori Allen who climbs like Spider-Man *'Beast Master: 'Daniel meets a man with immunity to scorpions, a man who uses mind control on animals, the NASA "supersniffer," and a man claiming he swam the Amazon. *'Rocket Blader: 'Daniel meets German speed demon, a man bends objects with his mind, Nigel runs on a track of broken glass, a man claims to speak 637 words a minute *'Robo Men: 'An arm wrestler fights a robot, a "human roller skate" races a go-kart , Daniel faces a knife thrower, a man destroys bildings with his bare hands. *'Bird Man: 'Daniel investigates claims of unaided human flight, immunity to cold, the fastest backward running, and hands so hot they can boil water. *'Supersight: 'A man tries tries to hold his breath for 20 minutes, a blind man sees with his mind, a man lifts weights with his skin, another puts deadly items in his nose. *'Finger of Steel: 'A man penetrates a coconut with his finger, another man turns his legs 180 degress, a driver hits the water at 55 mph, and a jumper defies gravity. 'Season three *'Throat of Steel: '''Daniel Browning Smith goes in search of real people who claim their bodes can do things that no normal human can do. While most humans aren't able to withstand the effects of high voltage or current, Daniel investigates rumors of the legendary Duongs, an entire family in Vietnam that claim to be shock proof. John Doyle has a real-life ability to control his eyes like a chameleon that will literally make your eyes pop out in amazement. Thomas Blackthorne claims he can insert a jackhammer down his throat and then turn it on. Stevie Star claims he can swallow shocking objects, and regurgitate them in any order he chooses. Ryan Stock puts a meat hook through his skull and attempts to pull weights that will push human bone strength to the limit. *'Painproof: 'Stan sends Daniel to meet four people who can control their perception of pain, and push their bodies to unthinkable levels. Eduardo Lasaga claims he can withstand extreme amounts of bane-crushing weights on his body. Evgeny Kuznetsov takes the gore factor to the extreme, withstanding the excruciating pain of dozens of darts penetrating his flesh, but he also doesn't shed a drop of blood. Matthew Ahmet claims he's trained his body to tolerate the same level of pain as the ultimate shaolin warriors. Li Xin claims he's developed a superhuman head, that is vitually indestructible. *'Human Fireball: 'Stan Lee has Daniel investigate four people who claim to have superhuman heat tolerance, performing potentially deadly demonstrations that push themselves, and the human body, to new limits. Ted Batchelor claims he is fireproof. Ted attempts the longest full body burn of all time, running over 500 feet, whilst burning at temperatures of 2400 fahrenheit. Kann Trichaan from Thailand is rumored to be immune to the searing heat of boiling cooking oil, and appears to feel no pain, even when submerging his hands for seconds at a time. Anandita Tamali is the most chilli-proof human on earth, but can she withstand pepper spray? Marshall Ulrich is said to be immune to the lethal effects of heartstroke, but Daniel tests his heat tolerance by challenging him to run in potentially fatal temperatures, in an oven. *'Powerlifting Pastor: 'Daniel Browning Smith investigates four claims of genuine real-life super strength that appear to take human power to mind blowing levels. Ales Novak claims to have the ability to scale ropes incredibly fast, using his own pulling power. Dniel tests the man known as the human winch, to find out if he is truly superhuman. Kevin Fast claims he's the strongest man in the world. He says his ability is a power granted by God, but he's going to attempt to pull a 140 ton truck, a machine designed to move mountains. Jim Dreyer is an endurance swimmer who can swim for days on end, while towing tons of weight behind him, like a human tug boat. Lasha Pataraya says he has the world's strongest ears. But Daniel tracks him down in Florida where he attempts to pull a five ton truck with just one ear. *'Fearproof: 'This time Stan Lee has Daniel meet four people who claim to be fear-proof, and push man's limits to the very edge, performing staggering feats at extreme heights that would paralyze any normal person with fear. Julio Munoz claims to have the ability to switch off fear, and wants to prove it by attempting one of the scariest stunts of all time that requires superhuman nerves of steel. Tyler Bradt takes fearlessness to a whole new level, kayaking waterfalls hundred of feet high. Andy Lewis is a fearless slackliner who uses no safety harness when traversing deadly canyons on an inch-wide rope. Gary Connery has dedicated his life to become the first human to jump from an aircraft and land without a parachute, and survive. Daniel heads up to over 3000 feet to watch Gary attempt this insane feat. *'Rapid Fire: 'Inventors who claim to merge man with machine; Jerry Miculek claims to fire a handgun faster than a automatic weapon; Francky Zapata's machine lets him fly through water; Paul swift performs feats with a car; Eric Barone builds a new bicycle. *'Man vs. Beast: 'Animals are imbued with incredible abilities, like echolocation and super-sight. This time Stan is sending Daniel on a mission to find four people who claim they have the ability to match nature's superpowered animals. Ru Anting claims to have superpowered tear-ducts, that can shoot liquid even furthur than the deadly Spitting Cobra. Daniel heads to Vietnam, to put his claim to the test. Kie Willis claims to have a superhuman jump, that he says an match nature's most powerful jumpers, the leopard. Daniel investigates claims that Igor Zaripov could have jaws as strong as one of nature's most powerful bites, the shark. Dan Goodwin, wants to climb the worlds tallest buildings like a human gecko, using nothing but sucker cups. Daniel Watches dan attempt one of South America's tallest buildings, that would even push a gecko's skills to the limit. *'High Voltage: 'Stan Lee wants Daniel to meet four real people who claim to have a difference in their physiology, that makes them superhuman. Mr. Duong claims that his entire family possess a genetic muation that makes tham completely immune to electrocution, and can hang from a live pylon and survive. Orlando Serrell claims he was turned into a real life genius after being hit on the head, and can remember the exact weather every day since the accident. Thanks to a unique genetic mutation, Joshua Carter is able to perform a staggering feat of contortion, that rewrites the limits of the human body. Kortney Olsen claims to have thighs even stronger than a python. Daniel tests her crush force, to see if she has turned her body into a human weapon. *'Disc of Death: 'This time Stan Lee is on the hunt for people with secret abilities that turn them into lethal human weapons. Lee Morrison says he has trained himself to deliver a super-powered strike, as deadly as a tiger claw. Brodie Smith is rumored to use an every day frisbee with killer accuracy. Daniel puts him head-to-head with a sniper to find out how accurate he really is. Rick Smith Jr. claims to be able to throw an everyday playing card with devastating accuracy and power, but can he throw it the length of a football field? Many people claim to have unique powers, but Paul Stringerl says he has the power and strength to run straight through a brick wall. *'Ultimate Super Team: '''Creating teams of comics book heroes requires combination of incredible but unique superpowers. This time Daniel meets four people with totally separate powers. . . but could they be the ultimate team of real life superhumans? Adam Winrich claims to have extraordinary accuracy with a whip and has turned this old-school object into a comic book weapon just like a real life Whiplash. Daniel seeks out Will Trubridge, a free-driver that claims he can dive deeper than anyone else with no mechanical assistance. Is he really a human submarine? Joel King claims he's built a super-powered skateboard, capable of breaking the speed limit. . . on the freeway. Daniel watches his latest record attempt, where sny mistake could be fatal. Opening Category:Television shows and movies Category:A-Z